That's a Wrap!
That's a Wrap is the second part of episode 3. Part of season 1. Characters *Flapjack *K'nuckles *Peppermint Larry *Candy Wife Sypnosis Flapjack and K' nuckels are bored and they decide to go to the Candy Barrel. However, when they arrive at theCandy BarrelCandy Barrel, they ask for the usual, only for Peppermint Larry to say that the only usual is that these two never have any money. Peppermint Larry then tells the duo that if they ever do find any money they know where to spend it. Peppermint Larry then hands them a business card that says 'The Candy Barrel' on it.The duo then tries to eat the bussiness card. They then spot Peppermint Larry washing old wrappers so he could re-use them. Peppermint Larry then tells the duo that he will give them one piece of candy for every wrapper they find. Flapjack and K'nuckels search everywhere for wrappers. Eventually, they manage to find two wrappers by sending Flap into garbage cans, a dirty chimney and finally an old toilet. When Flap asks why he did that, K'nuckles explains for no reason, he just thought Flap needed a bath from the garbage and chimney dipping. They go to the Candy Barrel to claim their candy. Once they get their candy, they take of the wrappers and give them to Larry, until he tells them that from now on, it's five wrappers a candy. K'nuckels tells Peppermint Larry that he is not digging through garbage again for one piece of candy. But then peppermint Larry tells him that if he finds a wrapper with a plus (+) on it he will give the duo one hundred pieces of candy. Flapjack and K'nuckels are excited to hear that they could get one hundred pieces of candy just for finding a wrapper with a plus on it. They go around town a few times searching for it. Flapjack however, manages to find some wrappers and tells K'nuckels that they should trade them in for a snack. But K'nuckels tells Flapjack that there is no time for that and says that they need to find that plus before somebody else does and offers to hold Flapjack's wrappers so they do not slow him down.While Flapjack is searching for the plus, he decides to go back so he can wish K'nuckels good luck. But when Flapjack goes to see K'nuckels, he spots him sleeping beside the candy barrel. K'nuckels then gets up and uses the wrappers that he took from Flapjack to get some candy and eats it without Flapjack. Flapjack thinks that the candy tasted horrible and that K'nuckles did not want Flapjack to be disapointed. He then runs off. Flapjack finds the plus on a hermit crab. He runs off to show K'nuckels what he found, but runs into him instead. Flapjack shows K'nuckels what he found and K'nuckels quickly takes it from him, saying that the one hundred pieces of candy were all his. Flapjack tells K'nucklels that if he were his friend he would give it back, so K'nuckels says they're not friends anymore. K'nuckels then leaves a heartbroken Flapjack. K'nuckels then goes to the Candy Barrel to claim the one hundred pieces of candy, when he hears a noise coming from a room. There, K'nuckels finds out that Peppermint Larry is building a map to Candied Island, made entirely of wrappers, and that the plus is really an X. K'nuckels then goes to tell Flapjack, but flapjack is still mad at K'nuckels for what he had done. But when Flapjack finds out that he did not trade in the plus, Flapjack thought he did not trade it in because he valued their friendship, so he rips up the plus, saying that their friendship was worth more than all the candy in the world. But then K'nuckels explains to Flapjack the real reason why he did not trade it in, and that the plus was actually an X, which Flapjack ripped up. Flapjack then decides to glue the pieces back together.they succeed in giving the X to Peppermint Larry and reiceving the 100 pieces of candy. Flapjack then wonders where the map will take Peppermint Larry. Meanwhile, on a boat at sea, Peppermint Larry and Candy Wife are on their way to Candied Island, but end up on Pickle Island instead. And just to make the situation worse for Peppermint Larry, Candy Wife had become attracted to a pickle man. Trivia *A stop-motion animated Peppermint Larry is shown, for the first time. *Goof: Knuckles stated that pants are for sissies in this episode, but in How the West was fun and Fancy Pants he is seen wearing pants with no defect of it. *This is the first episode without Bubbie in it. *This shows how selfish K'nuckles can be stealing the wrapper with the X flapjack found and then breaking off their friendship just so he wouldn't have to give it back. Category:Episodes focusing on Flapjack Category:Episodes focusing on K'nuckles Category:Minor Character's major appearnces